


Meant to Be(an)

by Headphone_Love



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again, Cafe! AU, College Student Yamaguchi, Cute Ending, Dorks in Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Flustered Hinata, Flustered Yamaguchi, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sneaky Nishinoya, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: Yamaguchi wondered why the cute orange haired male was sitting alone at the booth across from him.With some help, he decides to walk over and figure it out.--“U-Uh...Hi,”The ginger seemed startled by his voice, jumping and staring at him with wide eyes. The brunet haired male felt his throat go dry at the expression on the stranger's face.‘Crap’





	Meant to Be(an)

**Author's Note:**

> For the person who wanted a cute and short YamaHina, I hope I delivered ^^ 
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> ~HxL

Buying his morning coffee from the cafe across the street from his university was often quick and easy for Yamaguchi. Usually, the college student found himself rushing in and out, but today he had finally managed to secure some time for himself. His break had started early since all his finals had been essays, and so even the cold weather outside couldn’t put a damper on his great mood.

“One large coffee and a bagel, please,” he told the woman behind the counter, pulling out his card in preparation for when she was ready.

“To stay or to go?”

“Stay.”

Yamaguchi's eyes began to wander around the cozy cafe, admiring the Christmas decorations that were hung strategically on the walls and off the ceiling. It reminded him a lot of what the kids at his fieldwork would do in their classrooms except a bit more extravagant.

“Sir? Your card?”

Yamaguchi snapped back to reality, nodding and holding it out with a sheepish grin.

“Sorry about that,” he said with a small chuckle, rubbing his neck awkwardly. This was always the worst part of ordering drinks in his opinion. Waiting for them to return the card and ring you up provided a lot more stress for him than it probably should. He used to get Tsukishima to do it for him, but considering that the blond was currently abroad in America for family reasons, he was forced to do it himself.

“Thank you, your coffee should be ready soon,” the woman said with a bright smile. “Please take a seat and we will call your number once it is ready.”

He bowed his head in thanks and turned, doing a quick scan of the area before settling on a booth close to the door. It was private enough that he wouldn’t feel awkward, but also in plain sight so no one tried to accidentally sit with him. His fingers tapped against the table, the rhythm steady and quiet. He placed his chin in the palm of his free hand, watching as the people outside rushed out of the cold and into the warmth of the stores. He smiled a bit when he spotted some children playing in the snow, hats, and scarves covering so much of their faces that only their eyes were visible.

Yamaguchi’s eyes flickered back to the counter out of habit to check on the process of his order, though something caught his eye.

Bright orange hair.

The stranger’s cheek was pressed against his palm, eyes looking out of the window calmly. He had the ghost of a smile on his lips, cheeks flushed and head tilted. Realizing that staring at a stranger was probably one of the creepiest things he had ever done, he turned his head to look back down at the table.

“That is Hinata,”

Yamaguchi flinched, raising his head to see a black haired employee standing with a tray. He swallowed hard.

“We called your number, but you didn’t come,” the man explained with an amused smirk, placing his coffee and bagel in front of him. Yamaguchi bowed his head, cheeks flushing at the fact he had been so concentrated on staring that he had completely blocked out the cafe.

“Sorry for the trouble.” the brunet muttered. The man waved a hand, looking back at the orange haired male before leaning in.

“It is fine. You seemed preoccupied, so I won’t charge you extra for the delivery,” he teased, successfully making Yamaguchi’s slightly flushed cheeks a deep shade of red. He cleared his throat, the shorter male crossing his arms and grinning. “Why not go talk to him?” he asked. “You are both alone and a little company isn’t a bad thing.”

Yamaguchi placed his hands around his coffee cup, eyes shifting to the ginger in the booth.

“Wouldn’t that be weird talking to a random person in a cafe?”

“Well whoever was supposed to show apparently didn’t,” the stranger pointed out, catching the freckled male’s attention instantly.

“He was stood up?” Yamaguchi questioned. The person shrugged, raising his hands in the air without a word.

“Noya! Get back over here and help make the coffee!”

The shorter male sighed, saluting the brunet haired male and running back behind the counter. He skidded to a stop, returning to the table and winking as he gave the other an extra bagel from his tray.

“Go!”

“Noya!”

“I am coming!” he shouted, making a finger gun at the shy student before running off again.

Yamaguchi looked down at the bagel, biting his lip. He eyed the orange haired male who now had his eyes closed, seeming lost in thought or simply tired.

_‘Who would stand up someone like that?’_

His mind began to wander, thinking up all the possible reactions that the bright-haired male could have toward him. From straight-up refusing to talk to him to accepting him easily, Yamaguchi wasn’t sure which one would be more terrifying.

Even with this knowledge, his legs had a mind of their own, proceeding to walk over to the table with the bagels in one hand and coffee in the other. He cleared his throat.

“U-Uh...Hi,”

The ginger seemed startled by his voice, jumping and staring at him with wide eyes. The brunet haired male felt his throat go dry at the expression on the stranger's face.

_‘Crap’_

The stranger’s eyes were large, enchantingly so, and his lips were a shade of pink that Yamaguchi was sure was only supposed to exist in movies.

“Hi!” he replied, grinning wide. “Can I help you with something?”

Yamaguchi swore he felt his mind go blank and pull a restart on him. The ginger continued to stare, though after a moment, he motioned to the free seats in his booth shyly.

“Do you want to sit? I promise I won’t bite,”

Yamaguchi took a moment until the words processed, his head nodding vigorously.

“Yes, thank you,” he mumbled, proud he had managed to avoid stuttering again. He held out the extra bagel, finding the look that crossed the stranger’s face so cute he could reach over to squeeze his cheeks. Of course, he didn’t, considering even the imaginary touch sent his heart skyrocketing.

Was this what people would call love at first sight?

“Is this for me?” he asked, his smile softening. “Thank you, random guy from the booth across from me,” he teased.

“Y-You noticed me?” Yamaguchi blurted, the stranger tensing once he realized he had outed himself.

“Yeah,” he said with a quiet laugh. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be creepy,” he started, but Yamaguchi shook his head, raising a finger to point at himself.

“No, I was staring at you too!” he assured, parting his lips and swallowing hard. “I mean, not in a creepy way, not saying you are creepy, but I was...uh,” he stammered, wondering why words were so hard to place in the right order. At the laughter of the bright-haired male, he found his shoulders drooping, wondering how badly he had mucked this up.

“You are cute,” the person said easily, leaning his cheek against his palm again. “My name is Hinata Shouyou, pleasure to meet you…”

His worries dispersed in an instant, a slight smile appearing on his lips.

“Yamaguchi,” The brunet revealed with a small bow of his head. “Yamaguchi Tadashi. I go to the school across the street,” he explained, Hinata’s eyes lighting up.

“Really? I kind of know someone from that school,” he said, eyes flickering to the window. “We don’t talk, though. It must be cool living on a campus as big as that one,”

Yamaguchi’s smile fell, eyes squinting in confusion.

“Are you not a university student?”

Hinata pouted, shaking his head.

“Couldn’t afford it,” he revealed. He didn’t seem the least put off by the fact. “But that doesn’t mean I will never go. And besides, I think I am handling myself pretty well so far,” he said with a wink. “Looking at the positives is a lot smarter than focusing on the negatives,”

Yamaguchi took a sip from his coffee as he listened, and the longer they talked, the more he wondered how anyone could skip out on someone as interesting and energetic as Hinata Shouyou. He was both a good speaker and a good listener, nodding his head encouragingly whenever Yamaguchi lost his train of thought or went off on a tangent.

“Tadashi-kun? Your watch…” Hinata said, waving a hand in front of his face to catch his attention.

The brunet snapped out of his thoughts, smiling sheepishly. He looked down at the beeping item around his wrist, the time highlighted. His eyes went wide as he stood, effectively hitting his knee against the table with a slight groan. He shut the watch off, standing and rubbing the sore area on his knee.

“I gotta go,” he said, the disappointment evident in his voice.

Hinata snickered.

“You aren’t going off to war, Tadashi-kun,” he teased, standing and holding out a hand to the freckled college student.

“I’ll be here if you would ever like to chat again…”

Yamaguchi wanted to ask how they would be able to meet again without planning, but his phone began to vibrate, and he _knew_ it was his parents messaging him to let him know they were ready to bring him home for the break.

“Of course...it was nice to meet you, Hinata,” he said quietly, unsure if a hug would be too brash of him. “C-Can I, uh…” he started, making the motions with his arms but being unable to ask the question properly. Taking the hint, Hinata laughed again, warming the taller male to the core.

When Hinata’s arms wrapped around him, his own returned the affectionate gesture automatically. He squeezed, only pulling away when his phone went off again in his pocket. He was about to speak until he felt warmth against his cheek, it disappearing as soon as it came.

Hinata had kissed him.

 _Willingly_.

“Until next time, Tadashi-kun,” he said, backing away as the freckled student nodded, grabbing his stuff and walking towards the door, sneaking glances every so often to make sure he hadn’t just imagined the ginger he had talked to for almost half an hour.

He had to go back to that cafe soon even if he had to drive the half hour back to school.

For the bagels, of course. Not for the ginger with the bright smile and pink lips.

Not at all.

* * *

 

_~Meant to Be(an)~_

* * *

 

“Welcome to the Winterland Cafe~”

Yamaguchi’s eyes went wide at the person at the coffee maker. It was undoubtedly Hinata, his hair tied back messily with strands framing his adorable face. He walked up the counter, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

“H-Hinata?”

“Tadashi-kun, long time no see! What could I get you?” he asked brightly, the brunet still trying to wrap his mind around what was happening.

“When did you start working here?”

Hinata looked confused by the question, tapping his chin as he thought.

“I have been working here for years at this point,” Hinata stated, tilting his head. “How come?”

Yamaguchi cleared his throat, rubbing his arm.

“But last time...that Noya guy told me…”

At the mention of the name, realization dawned in Hinata’s eyes. He tensed, turning toward the kitchen door.

“Noya-senpai! What did you say to Tadashi-kun?!” he whined, the dark haired male poking his head out from the kitchen door with a raised brow.

“Say what to wh-Oh! It is freckles!”

Yamaguchi smiled weakly, waving awkwardly at the worker.

_‘Freckles?’_

The dark haired male stepped out of the kitchen, dough covering his apron and cheeks.

“I didn’t tell him anything other than to talk to you,” he said innocently, Yamaguchi pointing a finger at him accusingly.

“You said he was stood up!”

Noya blinked, waving his hand in the air.

“Details, details,”

Hinata shoved him roughly, cheeks pink and eyes narrowed. Noya held his arm, looking mock offended.

“How else was I supposed to get you two together, Shou? You watched him from the kitchen for weeks!”

At the new information, Yamaguchi returned his gaze to the the barista behind the counter. He was frozen, cheeks redder than the apron he was wearing. The university student couldn’t help but grin at the sight, leaning his elbow on the counter.

“You watched me?”

Hinata huffed, lips in a pout as he connected eyes with Yamaguchi’s with much effort.

“Come with me,” he ordered, walking around the counter before grabbing the taller male’s arm. He led them toward the back, the brunet stumbling to keep up with his fast pace.

Once they were alone and out of sight, Hinata turned, hands clenching at the front of his apron and eyes diverted.

“T-The person who I said I knew from there...might have been you…” he confessed. “I don’t know anyone else at that school…”

Yamaguchi’s heart swelled at the words, a sly smile appearing on his lips.

“Oh?”

Hinata nodded hesitantly.

“W-Well you would come in every morning and order the same thing but before I could talk to you, you’d be out the door!” he said with a groan, slapping his hand against his forehead.  “You must think I am such a weirdo!”

 _‘Quite the contrary’_ the freckled male thought, lips parting before he could process the entire situation.

“Would you like to go out on a date with me, Hinata?”

The barista’s hand fell, revealing the red mark on his forehead that blended with the color of his cheeks quite nicely. The room delved into a heavy silence, the two college-aged men having a stare down.

Yamaguchi’s heart pounded, growing louder with each passing moment without a response. When Hinata looked away first, he nodded his head. The back of his hand raised to his lips, hiding the flustered expression he wore.

“Okay,” the ginger whispered, “Let’s...go on a date...”

Yamaguchi smiled and reached out to the shorter male, taking his hand and pressing a soft kiss against the knuckle. He looked into Hinata’s eyes and gave a nod.

“Okay,”

 


End file.
